


From sweets to Sweetheart

by HANGRYBOIS



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Indulgent, drunk Hinata for a hot second, food play kind of, smut was attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANGRYBOIS/pseuds/HANGRYBOIS
Summary: Tetora is rudely awoken by a cute new tenant moving in next door that has the habit of stress baking.I suck at summaries sorry.





	From sweets to Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent and not really edited. So if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry.
> 
> I haven't written in years so it's not fantastic but I'm just out here having some fun! Please enjoy the Tetohina!7
> 
> Can you spot my IZUYUTA?  
> If you don't dig them it's an easy line to ignore

If there was one thing Tetora hated more than his obnoxious boss at work, it was being woken up to loud stomping and bangs, on his precious days off. How could someone be so rude as to wake him up like this. He lay there in bed, tossing and turning waiting for it all to end. He covered his head with his pillow just to find it didn’t help him in the slightest. A few more minutes pass by and he’s had enough.

Throwing the covers off of himself Tetora makes his way to the front door, and turns to the left. He expected to see a person standing there just bangning on the walls like a monkey. Instead what his eyes see is a young man around his age, trying his best to move boxes into the threshold of the neighboring apartment. He looks like he’s struggling a bit.

He would be lying if he didn’t think the man was somewhat attractive. Actually he found him to be pretty like a girl almost. Long lashes, long crocus hair tied up, lips that were plump but not too plump, eyes green and sparkling with life, and looking at him. Suddenly he’s hyper aware of how much he was just staring.

“I’m sorry I totally woke you up right!? I just moved in and the only time I could move all the boxes was either super duper late, or around now- woah dude. Do you always come to yell at people in your boxers?” The man gestured towards Tetora’s crotch, making him look down in complete horror. 

“I- uh… wait, it’s not like that!” Tetora was pretty sure he would much rather jump off a cliff than to be standing in the main hall almost naked and in front of a new, (very cute) tenant. 

“Dude just go put some pants on at least and then yell at me.” He was laughing now while he continued to move box after box into the doorway. Tetora couldn’t move back into his own apartment fast enough. He was so sure he’d fallen asleep with pants on.

Tetora ended up spending the rest of his days off locked away in his room. So embarrassed that the new guy next door had seen him in nothing but his tiger boxers. No one was ever supposed to see those. Ever.

Just as he was starting to forget the other days catastrophe, he heard a knock on his door. Funny considering he hadn’t expected anyone over that day at all. Maybe it was his mother to scold him to eat better food, but never his own. She had a tendency to just show up, rip apart how he lived his young life, and leave. He still loved her, but he was an adult damnit.

Making sure he didn’t look like the total slob he always was on the weekends, Tetora opened the door, expecting to already hear the nagging of his lovely mother.

Unexpectedly it wasn’t his mother at all. It was the new pretty boy next door. Holding up a box of macarons? What the hell?

“Ah good you’re wearing clothing today! I made some sweets to say sorry for disturbing all the neighbors!” His smile was bright enough to blind someone. “My name is Hinata by the way. Please take care of me~!” If Tetora had thought his smile was cute, his wink was fat baby tigers kind of cute.

Hinata places the cookies into his hands, smiling and saying sorry once again. It’s been such a long time since Tetora felt completely shaken by someone's presence like this. Letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, he shut the door.

“I forgot to tell him my name…”

\--------

Two weeks had passed since he saw Hinata last.

The sweets had been light and airy, something to absolutely die for. Tetora didn’t know much about sweets apart from they taste good, but he could tell there was something particularly amazing about the boys sweets. 

He'd be a liar if he said he didn't want more of them as well. Tetora had always enjoyed sweet things. Despite his manly demeanor, learning in high school that you can be manly and still like non traditionally manly things. Hell Tetora has even put on a few skirts and dresses thanks to one of his past senpai, so he also learned to embrace his small sweet tooth.

That wasn't the point right now though. Right now the point is how the hell is he going to score more sweets from Hinata? Begging was always an option but it was more or less his last line of defense. He wasn’t even sure if what he wanted was the sweets or another chance to talk to him again. Maybe this time even introduce himself. 

Late afternoon came, with a low rumble of thunder, and a sweet smell floating through the hallway. Someone was definitely baking. He had gone out to see a friend, and told them of his blunders from the previous weeks. He’d just told him he was thinking more with his dick than his stomach.

Tetora couldn’t really argue with that.

Just as he was unlocking his door, he heard Hinata’s open up. Oh what wonderful timing he can finally tell him his name. Turning to face the ginger haired man, he waved a small hello.

“Aha! Someone is already out! You’ve just saved me the trouble of knocking door to door… uh.”

“T-Tetora, Nagumo Tetora! Sorry I didn’t get a change to actually introduce myself the other day.” He laughed weakly, still pretty embarrassed about how they started off.

“Don’t worry too much about that. It was really funny. Totally made my day you know! Moving is more fun with a light hearted atmosphere.” He started to walk closer, slowly bringing the plate up just a bit higher. “You wouldn’t happen to want some cookies right now would you? I made a huge batch so I need someone to pawn them off to someone.” Tetora could hear the rain pour down, and a loud crack of thunder, or was that his heart? He wasn’t too sure.

It’s like he read his mind. It was uncanny, but he wasn’t going to complain at all. He really had wanted to eat more of his sweets. He had to play it cool though. Looking desperate wasn't attractive at all. Shit now he was taking too long to answer wasn't he. Also not attractive.

“Um, if you don't mind sharing I would love to take them off your hands.” 

“Hihi~ you have no idea how happy that makes me!” Thrusting the plate into Tetora’s hands Hinata skips off back to his door. He stops just before going in to look at Tetora. “Oh um… if it's okay can I give you more if I make too much? I have a bad habit of baking when I get stressed. Apparently everyone else who lives on this floor is either a health nut or only takes a little bit, but you seem happy to have them.” His smiles was nervous, but still so cute.

“I wouldn't mind. Even if it's too much for me, I can bring them to work. My boss is always telling us sharing is caring, or some crap like that.” He tried his best to put on a casual smile for the beauty in front of him.

“Well then Tetora, please look forward to more.” Hinata's smile was a lot more relaxed and casual than Tetora’s was for sure.

He was left standing stunned in the hall, listening to the storm in both his mind and outside.

\--------

Three more days passed by, and Tetora was a little more than surprised to see Hinata knocking on his door with a whole cake balancing in his hand. Green eyes looking over as soon as they sense someone else close by.

“Tetora, um… I might have gone a little overboard on cake today. Do you wanna have some?”

“Uh, sure. Come in if you want.” unlocking his door he opens it enough to let Hinata through. 

“Sorry for the intrusion~.”

\--------

That's how their agreement had started some months ago. Hinata would get stressed over work and end up baking to feel better. Him working from home was a sorta dangerous thing for Tetora’s sugar intake. Having to spend an extra hour or so at the gym. Not that he minded or anything. Getting to spend the time with Hinata was great fun. They were becoming pretty close friends this way.

Hinata had asked if he could just give most of his extras to Tetora, since he was one of the only ones to take them most of the time. He was also the only one to give him feedback, which made the man happier than anything else, hearing how someone enjoyed what he made. How was Tetora to say no when the ginger was batting his eyes and staring so expectantly?

After the first time Hinata had come over, it just became a habit that he comes over, or invites Tetora to his place to share that days stress induced confectionery. 

\--------

Another week passes. It's cream puffs this time.

This is the first time Hinata has made something, not because he was stressed out, but because he had actually wanted to eat something sweet on his own.

They were sitting at Hinata’s kitchen counter, hanging out after a long day of work for both of them. It was almost a daily occurrence for them to unwind at the end of the day together.

“It's my favorite food you know.” Hinata had made himself busy licking off the cream, instead of eating it in a way that wouldn't keep Tetora up all night. “It was the first ever pastry I learned to make.”

“That's an unexpectedly sentimental answer. I figured it was so you could just tease people with how you ate them.” sometimes Tetora wished he had a better filter, but in front of the other man his seemed to just stop working. Instead of being angry though, Hinata had just laughed agreeing with him.

“That's certainly a reason to like them too, yes. “ He had punctuated his point by licking up more of the cream. This time it was more sensual. Emerald eyes staring into embers.

Tetora is definitely going to be up all night. Thinking. Thinking too much.

Hinata was really unfair.

\--------

Four days went by and Hinata had come over with pudding.

Tetora had sort of been avoiding Hinata, not that the other knew. He just said he was so tired after work he would come home and go straight to bed. He was too ashamed of the things he’d thought of because of the damn cream puffs. He's a healthy man, it was natural to do that sort of thing. It didn't make it any less embarrassing how hard it had made him.

“Tetsu~ today I made pudding so let's enjoy it together ‘kay?” At some point during their strange arrangement they had decided to give each other copies of their house keys so they could come and go as they pleased.

Hinata had even grabbed items the other man had forgotten in a rush to get to work. In the short while they've known each other they just naturally became close to one another. Like a magnet to metal, they seemed to just go together well. Gravitating towards one another.

“How'd you know I was really craving pudding recently?” It was a dumb question considering he had texted him a while back that next time he got stressed out, pudding would be a nice treat.

“A little tiger told me to make it.” Placing their treat into the fridge Hinata looks over to Tetora sitting on the couch. “Hey have you had dinner yet? Your fridge is like su~per empty save for all these take out containers...”

“I eat out mostly. Decided cooking was too risky after I almost burned down my last place.” He spoke so defeated Hinata started to laugh a little nervous.

“Um… want me to cook you something? I haven't eaten yet either.” This was the shyest Tetora had seen Hinata yet. Skirting his way around the couch to sit next to streaked haired man.

“I couldn't ask you to do that. You already share your sweets with me.” He looked away. He knew that looking at Hinata would just make him say yes. He had to play somewhat hard to get, or rather, not so desperate to try his cooking.

“But I'm offering, so it's totally fine right?” He pushed himself closer to Tetora. Placing both arms over his right shoulder. “Tetsu~ let me make you a home cooked meal! It's like super bad for you to always eat out you know.” He was close, too close. Close enough that Tetora couldn't hide the blood rushing to his cheeks and neck.

“F-fine since you're so insistent I guess it'll be okay.” He absolutely refused to look towards Hinata right now. 

“Yay~ Tetsu you won't regret this! I'm totally amazing at cooking! Ah but you could probably already tell huh?” God why did he have to be charming and good looking. It was so unfair. 

“Can I watch you? Maybe I'll figure out why my cooking always ends up like charcoal…”

“Doesn't that just mean you have the flames up too high.”

“Open flame cooking is my specialty.”

“That’s not… Tetsu I’m concerned for you.”

\--------

The next morning was chocolate croissants.

There was frantic knocking on Tetora’s door early in the morning. He called out that we was coming, and to hold on just a second as he was in the middle of putting his pants on. He didn’t even get his pants all the way on before he heard the door opening on it’s own. Hinata peeking his head through, a small smile on his face. He didn’t look right… something seemed a bit off.

“Sorry Tetsu. I woke up early to make these and wanted you to try them nice and hot.” Tetora could hear the slight edge to his voice. To someone who didn’t know the feisty redhead any better they would have thought him to be perfectly normal, but Tetora knew better at this point.

 

Hinata didn't seem relaxed at all. He was fidgeting, and tapping his finger on the countertop repeatedly. The amount of times he had heavily sighed in just a short period of time, was also causing concern. This was not the Aoi Hinata he had come to know (and have a crush on) at all.

“Hinata are you okay? It seems like somethings wrong.” Tetora slowly walked up to him, running one hand through his own hair. He wasn't sure what to do at all. Was he stepping over the line just asking about his worries so forwardly? Hinata turned away from him, facing the counter and taking a newfound interest in the backsplash. Was he not going to tell him?

“It’s just... I sent in a big project proposal to the main office and now I have to wait for the feedback… It's the first really big project they let me possibly oversee, so I'm nervous. I was baking all night.” He was just staring down at the counter. Tetora really hoped he wasn't crying or anything.

“Hey, hey. They trusted you enough to consider you for the project right? Have some faith in your designs okay?” Walking up right behind Hinata, Tetora places his own hands on the counter on either side of him, covering his smaller hands. Leaning in closer to rest his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. “Since I'm off for the day why don't we go take your mind off everything yeah? Anything you want to do.” His voice was soft, nothing but adoration dripping in every word.

He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly acting like they were more than they were, but Hinata wasn’t pushing him away. In fact he had started to lean back onto Tetora, making sure that their bodies were touching as much as possible.

They stood there like that for some time before Hinata gave him a very simple answer.

“I’d really like to go to the arcade and kick your ass at all the games.” Finally pushing back against Tetora so he had room to turn around and face him and he was smiling a bit more genuinely now, but Tetora had never been known to back down from a challenge.

“Oh you’re on.”

\--------

Two weeks passes, and Hinata leaves Melonpan as a late thank you.

Since his project proposal had gone over well, he’s actually had to go to the main office to work. He left the apartment earlier than Tetora did in the mornings, and came back well past Tetora at night. 

It was actually pretty lonely without Hinata and his everlasting energy around. He had grown so used to seeing him everyday he felt like his day wasn’t complete without him.

Picking up a piece of the bread left for him, and shoving it into his mouth to pick up his phone. They still made time to send a message or two during the day. It was mostly just them checking up on each other, Hinata asking without fail every night if the other had eaten anything good, or was it cup noodles? (It was a lot of cup noodles but he wasn’t going to admit that for fear of getting scolded by someone he liked so much).

Sending a quick thank you and good night text, Tetora threw his phone on his bed to probably be forgotten until morning. He made sure to actually finish off his bread before he lay down to try and sleep.

Thoughts of Hinata crossed his mind. The day they first met, the first time he’d come over, the few times they had taken day trips somewhere on days off. Yet he sat there unsure of where they stood in their relationship. They were more than just friends for sure. Or maybe they weren’t and he was overthinking everything. Most friends wouldn’t say they missed each other like crazy if they didn’t meet for a day or two. 

Hinata was elusive with his feelings towards Tetora, and he could tell. He would avoid any words or phrases that made it seem like they were anything more than friends, but his actions always said otherwise.

Hinata liked to hold Tetora’s hands when they were out together, or even when they were just watching tv together. He always made sure they were as close as they could be without Tetora saying something about it (this has lead to Hinata spending a whole two hours sitting in his lap. Thank any and all gods, best day of his life). Despite Tetora refusing multiple times Hinata would even made them both dinner a couple days out of the week. Hinata even KISSED his cheek one or two times when he was leaving. They were definitely a little more than friends.

On nights like this, when all that ran through his head was Hinata, he couldn’t always keep his mind in the purest of places. Tetora was just so stupidly attracted to the sweet addicted man it was almost funny. He’s pretty sure he’s had more wet dreams about his neighbor than anyone he liked in high school and even recent years. He couldn’t blame his mind though. The other had a bad habit of just always wearing his most comfortable clothing in front of him. Which just so happened to be a baggy sweater and what he classified as a step above booty shorts. Hinata had told him he just liked his legs to feel nice and cool, while he wanted his chest to be warm and comfortable. It was a dangerous combination for Tetora’s heart and dick.

Trying to will the potential indecent thoughts away, he rolled onto his side catching a glimpse of his phone lighting up. Trying to kick his phone up and closer to his hands, he fumbled about for a minute before deciding it was probably a better idea to sit up and swiped his phone open. It read that he had four unread texts from Hinata. That was a bit strange. He was normally too tired to text more than a simple goodnight. It was also pretty late, wasn’t he asleep yet?

Just as he was about to check what the messages actually said, his phone lit up with an image of Hinata smiling, holding a plate of dango. This was even more strange, they had hardly actually called each other. What was the point when they told each other most everything when they did hang out. He’d better answer though.

“Hello-”

“Te~tsu~ you gotta come an’ pick me up!” He was slurring his words. Was he fucking drunk?

“Hinata what?” He couldn’t even get out a full sentence before getting cut off.

“Shhh shhhhh. Th’ boss took us all outta drink! Ta celebrate th’ first hurdle bein’ done. I think I totally had a little too much ta drink~” The amount of giggles and other gurgling noises was enough to confirm he was indeed, wasted.

“Hinata where the hell are you?” This was certainly enough to wash away any naughty thoughts he would have ended up imagining. After all putting pants on was a complete mood killer.

“Hmm~ I wonder where I am...” He heard Hinata start asking someone else where he was rather loudly. This was going to be a long night wasn’t it? “We’re at th’ bar in front of the station near home. How lucky for you~.” The first time in two weeks that they get to see each other and Hinata is smashed out of his mind. Great.

“Stay put, I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

The walk to the station only took twenty minutes by foot, but Tetora managed to get there in ten. Running the whole way there. Out of breath and ready to just fall over right then and there, he saw Hinata crouching outside the bar. Was he waiting for Tetora like that? Drunk and looking out at the street.

“Hinata what the hell why did you drink so much if you can’t handle it!?” Not how he wanted to say that at all. Smooth one Tetora.

“Eh~ I can’t refuse if th’ boss says ta drink! Now carry me!” Lifting his arms up Hinata sat there giggling like mad. Nothing good was going to come out of this, he could tell already.

“I’m not goin-”

“Please Tetsu~ I’ll be good.” Fuck he was looking at him like a lost and adorable kitten. Why was he so weak for that him?

“Fine. But if you even try to puke on me I’m leaving you in the street!”

“I’ll warn ya if it feels like Imma vomit~” Tetora leaned down enough for Hinata to climb on his back. Making sure they were balanced before he started to head off.

Walking back was full of Hinata rambling about who knows what. It was all words that meant nothing to him since it was all interior designer lingo. He might as well have been speaking French. He’d understand just as much.

Just halfway through Hinata went quiet. Oh good he fell asleep. Or that's what he thought before he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck. Hinata was placing soft gentle kisses wherever he could reach.

“H-Hinata!? What are you doing?” He knew Hinata likes skinship when he was drunk, but he didn't think it would go that far.

“Tetsu~ Yer a really great guy y’know? Yer also like really freakin' sexy.” The kisses on his neck never stopped once through Hinata’s sentence.

“Hinata knock it off.”

“Tetsu let's have some fun.”

“No. We're going home.”

“It’s just some fun in the bedro-”

“Hinata you're too drunk to do anything like that. We're going home, I'm putting you to bed, and that's the end of that.” Now he was actually glad that he’d agreed to carry Hinata on his back. That way he wouldn't be able to see how hot his cheeks were getting.

This was a bad sort of conversation to be having with how he was feeling earlier. Not that Tetora would ever do something like that to an intoxicated person, but the thought of Hinata wanting to do it with him was enough to make him feel a little hot and bothered. 

“Tetsu is so me~an to me!” Soft lips were promptly replaced by angry teeth. He bit him. Hinata actually fucking bit him.

“HINATA!” Tetora had half a mind to drop him on the concrete, but rational thought won this time. “What are you some kind of wild animal? That seriously hurt!” He never wanted to let Hinata drink again after tonight. No way was he going to be called out late at night, be teased, then bit more than this one time.

“You don' like me do ya? Were all those time ya stared at me just my imagination? Ya know I totally fell fer ya right?” He went back to placing soothing kisses where he'd so ruthlessly bitten the poor man's neck. “Yer always so kind, an’ you like my cooking a lot. I think yer really comfortable ta be around.”

“Hinata… you're really drunk right now, can we talk about… this, later?” He wanted nothing more than to just forget about all of this. Probably much like Hinata will in the morning. He didn’t want to get his hopes up if that turned out to be the case.

“promise me~ you'll talk ta me about this later Tetsu.” He actually sounded serious. 

“I will. I promise.”

\--------

The next day Hinata comes over with a big plate of daifuku with him. A peace offering apparently.

Much to Tetora’s surprise Hinata had remembered everything from the previous night. It took all his courage to show up so soon, he was so embarrassed by what he's done. Tetora had made a promise though, and if he didn't talk to Hinata about this sooner rather than later, he'd probably go insane.

Looking at Hinata, Tetora could see just how red his face was starting to get. Even behind him trying to hide his face behind his hair.

“I guess it's pretty gross having someone confess while they're totally drunk huh? I'm really sorry about that. I was totally serious though, I do have feelings for you” He was sitting on the other side of the couch. Tetora didn't like that, he wanted him to be closer.

“you have nothing to be sorry about? I mean, at the time it… was hard to believe, but seeing how you're not denying what you said at all. So now I'm thinking you weren't just so drunk you'd spout those words to anyone.” He hadn't even done or said anything wrong, yet he couldn't bring himself to look into Hinata’s sad green eyes.

“So what do we do now… I didn't think I'd tell you my feelings like this.” The way he was playing with his hands showed how nervous he was.

“We can just try going out? I mean, I've sorta liked you since day one.” Keeping it casual was Tetora’s best option right now. He didn't want to scare or put Hinata off after all. 

“Only if you want to.” He still hadn’t looked up at him.

“I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to.” He slowly made his way closer to Hinata. Tetora began boxing him in, between himself and the arm of the couch. Hinata still refused to look him in the eyes, but he was facing him now at least. “And I think I really want to.” Lifting his chin up with a finger, he closed the space between them. The kiss was short and sweet, only lasting a couple of blissful seconds.

\-------

Five weeks had gone by, and Hinata was teaching Tetora how to make Hakuto jelly.

In the five weeks that they have been dating, things had been relatively normal between them. The only thing that really changed was that they would kiss. A lot. Hinata even went so far as to say he “might totally be addicted” (he might be too, but he’s not going to tell Hinata that).

Hinata was finally done with his project, and with his renewed free time, he wanted to try and make something with Tetora. It was a kind offer, it really was, but Tetora was sure to ruin it somehow. He always does.

“But Tetsu, I wanted to be all lovey dovey and teach you!” He was being a child. Stomping his foot while pouting and folding his arms in front of him. 

“I told you there's no point. Had you asked me when I was younger I would have said yes. But now that I know that I’m a danger to myself and everyone in the kitchen, I'm not trying!” He didn't want to make his boyfriend pout, but what was he supposed to do when he didn't want to send him to the hospital because he made the fatal mistake to eat something he’d made?

He had learned very quickly that Hinata loved to be affectionate and almost like a housewife in their time dating. He was bossy, a tease, and was so fun to be with. It was cute for the most part, but at times like this, he didn't know how he was to say no to someone so adorable and scary at the same time.

“...You can just help then. Like cutting stuff up and measuring ingredients. I like, really want to do this with you please Tetsu?” Hinata stood his ground, fluttering his eyelashes while looking up at him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to say no if he was doing that. 

“Why do you want me to do this with you so bad? I don’t get it…”

“Simple! I want bragging rights! Yuta is always posting pictures of himself and his stupid model boyfriend doing really cute things. It’s not fair! I wanna show off my stupid sexy boyfriend too!”

“Don’t use me for your petty brotherly fights.”

“Too late. Now help me make this and make sure you look good doing it!” Pushing an apron into his hands, Tetora had no choice but to go along with his boyfriends whims.

\--------

Two weeks had come and gone, and Hinata sat in Tetora’s apartment with nothing but whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

Tetora was late coming home. He had ended up being forced to have drinks with his boss and coworkers. He had been in the runnings to get a promotion for a managerial position for the sales department he was part of. He knew he was a top choice for the position, but to actually get the job was great news, it really was. He had excitedly sent Hinata a few messages about it. 

Getting a couple of texts a few minutes later he couldn’t wait to get home. Hinata said he would have a surprise prepared for when he came back, and to have room for a nice dinner. He wanted to get home as fast as possible. He had everything for a wonderful night set up.

Forty minutes later he watched as it all came crashing down in front of him. His boss had wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and he knew he was doomed to be dragged into whatever it was he had selfishly planned. His nice night with Hinata being put on hold because his boss and everyone else he worked with wanted to find any and every excuse to go out. Turns out promotions are such an occasion to just drop everything and immediately go out to get drunk as fast as possible.

Walking in his front door five hours later than he normally would, Tetora sighed. Hinata had probably gone back after he told him he was stuck at the party till the very end (but he’ll be damned if he didn’t try to leave sooner). If he were Hinata he would have left and gone to sleep too.

Throwing his stuff down he almost missed the trail of… cut out cookies? Leading to his room. Hinata must have forgotten to clean them up. He felt bad that he'd gone through all that trouble for nothing.

Following the trail, picking the confetti up one at a time, he made his way to his bedroom door. Which was open ever so slightly.

Pushing it open, he uncovered what was possibly the best thing he’s seen in his life (or this week at the very least). Hinata sat on his bed in nothing but his (pink, as Tetora has come to understand, is the only color he owns) boxers, and a frilly pink apron with a little tiger in the middle. Tetora was pretty sure he’d died and gone to sexy heaven.

A party popper goes off in his face. Stunning Tetora even more.

“Congratulations Tetsu~! Would you like dinner, a bath, or me first?” He was sitting on his knees and pointing at himself, acting every bit the newly wed wife he wished he really was.

“H-hinata you're still here!?” Tetora lunged himself onto the bed taking Hinata's face into his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “You’re still here.” He repeated, more a statement than question.

“If you'd had come back sooner that line would have actually had all three options available to you, you know. Now just one is. Spoiler it’s me~.” Hinata never took his eyes off of Tetora’s. Bringing his face closer so that their lips just barely touched. “But I think I would have been your first choice anyways.” Hinata smiled, pressing their lips together properly. It was a soft and slow kiss.

“I'm sorry babe. You went through so much trouble.” He spoke through shorter and more innocent kisses.

“It's all for you so I don’t mind.” The smile Hinata wore was soft and loving.

Tetora shifted himself on the bed so that he could pull Hinata into his lap, deepening their kiss in the process. Sliding his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Hinata more than happily parted his lips to allow Tetora to explore his mouth. Both tongues desperate to taste each other. Hinata tasted sweet, like vanilla. A tiny moan makes its way from Hinata’s throat, sending shivers down Tetora’s spine.

“Tetsu, there’s more to your surprise~.” He had pulled away slightly out of breath. Confused Tetora was about to ask what else there could be? Hinata himself was already a wonderful surprise honestly speaking. Tetora watches as Hinata reaches behind himself, picking up a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Well that definitely was a surprise.

“Woah woah wait! I don’t wanna ruin my bedding doing this!” Tetora really didn’t want to be that guy, but he was going to be that guy in this moment, these were his favorite sheets, and chocolate stains would never come out. The stickiness alone was enough to make him cry.

“Stupid, you’re only gonna lick it off of me. Just a little at a time so that it doesn’t get all over okay. So which one do you want first?” He was holding both toppings up for Tetora to pick from. If it was just a little at a time it should be fine right? If he was careful the mess wouldn’t get anywhere… and tasting something so sweet on top of his boyfriend was appealing enough for him to go with any idea he had.

“Ch-chocolate, please.” It was dumb of him to get embarrassed now, especially knowing where this will all lead to, but when his boyfriend is literally offering himself up as a snack, how could he not?

Pulling the apron down as much as he could to reveal more of his small chest. He made sure Tetora was watching his every move. Opening up the cap, he let some of the sauce drip down onto his chest. He aimed it higher on his chest so it would have time to drip lower. He paid particular attention to covering his right side more than anything else. Once he decided there was nice and reasonable amount, he put the cap back on. Shifting in Tetora’s lap, he brought his chest closer to his lips. Resting one hand on Tetora's shoulder, and the other finding its way to the back of his red and black hair.

“I don't mind if you bite a little bit either~.” Was all Hinata had to say before Tetora’s tongue started to lap up the chocolate as close to his right nipple without actually touching it. Making sure he got every bit of the chocolate off of his lover’s chest. Hinata’s skin was heating up with every swipe of his tongue, soft hums and parises leaving his lovers lips, and it was intoxicating. 

Once he was satisfied with how well he’d cleaned up his chest, licking up the last bit that had dribbled down closer to his navel, he started peppering kisses back towards his nipple. Flicking his tongue over it, before taking the nub between his teeth eagerly. If Hinata said he could bite, who was he to disappoint?

“Ah! Tetsu, you have to be a little bit nicer… you know they’re sensitive.” He did, and that’s exactly why Tetora continued to suck on the nub as his hand reached up to tweak the other.

“Can’t help it, you make the best sounds when I do this.” An audible pop rang through the room as Tetora detached himself from his chest, but continued to twist the other nipple. Bringing his face up and closer to Hinata smiling. This was definitely a lot better than he thought it was going to be. He could feel Hinata’s skin heating up even more the longer he continued to play with his chest.

“Mmm… stop it already and use the cream too alright?” His voice was soft and breathy but as playful as ever.

Tetora, going as low as the apron would allow, kissed up Hinata’s chest all the way up to his neck, biting and sucking lovemarks in his wake. Continuing to attack the older man’s neck, he started to move him off of his lap so that he could properly guide him to lay down. Taking the whipped cream can in the process he started to shake it up. If he was going to use it, he was going to at least make sure it where he wanted it to be this time. Not that he didn’t love to feel Hinata squirm under him anytime he played with his chest, but he wanted things to go further, faster. 

He stopped for a moment to remove the apron completely, it was just getting in his way at this point. 

Whipped cream now properly shaken up, Tetora sprayed a long line from Hinata’s collarbone to his lower abdomen. The gasp that spilled past Hinata’s lips was almost enough to make him want to skip the foreplay all together, but this was as much for Hinata as it was himself. Taking care of his own needs was extremely greedy and jerkish. Looking down at Hinata he wanted so badly to be more greedy. Just a little. Leaning down began licking up the line of cream he’d laid out. He started from the top and made his way lower and lower. It was hard not to notice the tent that had started to form in his lovers underwear. ‘Soon.’ He thought as he kissed and licked his way even further down. Hinata shivering and gasping the closer Tetora got to the waistband of his florecently pink boxers.

 

Making sure he took the chocolate and cream with him, Tetora positioned himself between smooth legs so he could start to pull Hinata’s boxers down. Letting Hinata kick them off the rest of the way himself. Smiling at himself for the wonderful idea that popped into his head, he placed gentle kissed on his inner thigh. He had decided to put both the chocolate and cream on the tip of Hinata’s already weeping member.

“O-oh! that’s…” Not quite expecting to get a small blast of cold down there, Hinata lets out a tiny gasp. “Tetsu, that’s dirty…” He tried his best to keep his voice stable and clear enough to be heard.

“It’s not at all, but if you really think that, I should help you clean it off then yeah?” He couldn’t help but to smirk. It wasn’t often he got the chance to tease Hinata this way. The other man always seemed to be one step ahead of him, so he wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could. Hearing him let out a whine, all high pitched and breathy, it was music to his ears. Looking up he took notice that he was looking anywhere but at Tetora.

That was no good. Tetora wanted to have all of his attention. He was going to get Hinata to look no one way or the other. Licking from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, taking most of the cream and chocolate with his tongue he smiled, very pleased with himself. Repeating the same motion he started to take as much of Hinata as he could into his mouth, tongue hot and massaging the underside of Hinata’s dick. That definitely got Hinata’s attention. He looked down at Tetora, eyes bleary with lust.

 

Hinata threads his fingers through Tetora’s streaked hair, grip strong, but not enough to hurt, which is a shame since he’s into that. Tetora continued to bob down further and further, until Hinata’s back began arching, and the small whines and moans that spill from his lips tells Tetora to stop before he comes undone too soon. Pulling off with a pop he looks up again to see Hinata blushing and panting. Truly a sight he’s grown to love, knowing that he’s the one to make his face become so erotic.

“You got lube and condoms out right?” He ran his hand down to tease his hole.

Hinata springs up, and smacks at Tetora’s had. Still blushing and a little out of breath, he was pouting. 

 

“No! N-not until you strip some too… It’s totally embarrassing being the only one naked.” He was looking away, and Tetora wasn’t sure if it was possible for Hinata’s face to get even more flushed. Either way he did have a point, why the hell was he still dressed. The more he thought about it the more his pants were starting to get too tight. It was almost suffocating still being in them. 

“Help me take it off then. I’ll even let you use the toppings after if you want.” He pulled himself off the bed to stand in front of Hinata.

He pulled Tetora down enough to give him a few chaste kisses before mentioning that there were originally two cans of whipped cream, but waiting so long made him want something sweet, and long story short they only had the one can and Hinata’s sweet tooth was pretty satisfied, unlike his need to have Tetora in his mouth as soon as possible.

“That’s why you tasted so sweet…”

“Maybe. Yes… So, but that’s not important. What’s important is getting your freaking pants off already.” Punctuating his point he started to undo Tetora’s belt, making quick work of it, he didn’t even unzip his pants all the way before he started to pull them down along with his underwear, pushing them just past his ass. He was a lot needier than Tetora had imagined.

‘So much for taking it all off I guess.’ He couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his face. Tetora began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off as he went to speed things up just a bit.

“Ah~ look, I haven’t even touched you and you're this hard.” Hinata was bent over, kissing at his hip bones. Wasting no more time Hinata pumps Tetora’s cock. Just a few strokes and he was taking it all the way in his mouth and throat. Tetora sighs, as he grips the hair at the back of Hinata’s head, before he even realized he was moving his hips gently. Hinata had no problem swallowing around his thrusting, even as his pace continued to pick up. Lines of spit forming and dripping down his chin. Hinata firmly placed his hands on his hips to control some of his thrusting. 

Tetora wasn’t one to make a lot of noise past grunts and growls. Hinata on the other hand still found a way to be loud while blowing him. Moaning around his cock every now and then. It just stirred the head in Tetora’s abdomen even more.

Needing more air, Hinata pushed his hands on his lovers hips, their little signal that he wants to stop. Tetora taking a second or so to pull away not wanting to leave the blissful heat surrounding his cock. Hinata leaned away, out of breath and rubbing at the spit on his mouth and chin. He took a few seconds to catch his breath then sat back on the bed to spread his legs out.

“Tetora, hurry.” He keened, reaching a hand forward to pull Tetora back onto the bed.

Looking around Tetora grabbed the bottle of lube that Hinata has prepared for them, situating himself back onto the bed. Making himself comfortable and situating back between his lovers legs he poured a generous amount of the slick liquid over his fingers. Trailing a finger down Hinata's hard member, down to his ass. Working one slicked finger into his tight hole, he focused on stretching him out. Quickly working a second finger in, using scissoring motions, listening to Hinata let out high pitched moans with each and every maneuver of his fingers. Pulling them out, he made quick work of putting a condom on and slicking himself up. 

Lining himself up to the sweet warmth of his boyfriend, he pushed in, going slow so that Hinata was comfortable. He had a habit of taking the first steps slow, making sure that the other was never in pain.

Pushing until skin met skin, Tetora sat still, leaning down to place his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck. Lightly kissing and biting at his neck. Breathing in and out to calm himself just the slightest bit.

“Shit you’re so tight…” He mumbled not really to anyone but himself.

“Tetsu, I’m fine, move please.” He was petting Tetora’s hair gently, and whispering into his ear. The soft giggle driving Tetora mad. There was no need to tell him twice.

Balancing himself on one hand, he took the red head’s soft leg and threw it over his shoulder. Slow thrusts soon turning into quick snaps of the younger boys hips. Bed creaking under their movements as Tetora pounded into his lover relentlessly.

“Tetsu, so good, so good.” Hinata raked his fingers across his back, a thin trail of red marks forming. “Oh babe, keep going.” He clawed the nape of Tetora’s neck, trying to pull him down for a kiss. It was a sloppy, all tongue and teeth clashing kiss. It was perfect for that they needed right then.

Tetora pulled away from this kiss, needing to bring air into his lungs desperately. Hinata continued to make a mess of his back. The pain only turning him on more, pushing him further towards the edge. He let go of Hinata’s legs in favor of the smaller man wrapping them around his waist pulling them even closer together.

Reaching down he started to jerk Hinata off. Drawing out even more pleas and coos of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’. Hinata was doing his best to meet up with every thrust of Tetora’s hips. Tetora knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way he was tightening around his dick.

Tetora was also close. The hot coil inside of him tightening with every thrust into Hinata. His hips losing their rhythm, moving more and more desperate and erratic by the second. He wanted to cum so badly. He was so close to the sweet release he wished for.

“Fuck. H-hina!” A growl ripped its way out of Tetora, his orgasm crashing over him violently. He bit down onto Hinata’s shoulder, hard enough that it would leave a mark for a few days.

“Tetsu, don’t stop! Don’t!” Tetora continued his borderline violent movements, even speeding up until Hinata came with a cry of his name over and over. Spilling over Tetora’s hand and all over his own stomach. The sound of his name being called out so raw and needy, the satisfied face he made at his completion, it was sweeter than any pastry he’d ever eaten.

They laid there gasping, and kissing anywhere they could reach. Desperate open mouthed kisses turning into lips just pressing down enough to feel. Tetora ran his hand up and down Hinata’s arm, soothing him into a calm a sated state. He placed soft kisses to his forehead as he pulled out.

Tying the condom off and throwing it into the wastebin next to his nightstand, he made his way to grab some tissue to clean up his mess when he heard the whipped cream can hissing.

“Tetsu~ don’t waste dessert.”

\--------

The next morning Tetora woke up late, and to the smell of sweet rolled eggs, with bread and jam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It's probably not that great but I really wanted to write something for Tetohina because I just really love them a lot, and wanted to share in that love.


End file.
